Scooby-Doo, Who Are You?
by whyyouackinsocraycray
Summary: When Velma gets amnesia in the middle of a case, will the rest of the gang be able to jog her memory, or will they have to continue the mystery without her?
1. Chapter 1

**Velma POV**

My head hurt. That was all I knew. Even if I had known anything else, I wouldn't have been able to think clearly enough through the throbbing in my skull and the amplified sound of my heartbeat in my ears to recall it. I tried to take in the situation; tried to figure out where I was, **who** I was. There was a pillow propping up my head, and a blanket over me. I heard people talking nearby, but I couldn't tell who.

"Like, I think she's waking up!" one voice said excitedly.

"Thank goodness! I was **really** starting to worry!" another exclaimed.

"Well, don't crowd her, Daph. She's going to need some space."

"Yeah. Like, that was some fall she had."

"She was lucky that she just hit her head. It could have been much worse."

"Reah! Rhen she rouldn't be able to rolve rysteries."

My eyes flickered open, but I still couldn't quite make out what was going on around me. Everything seemed to blur together in a big mess of colors that I couldn't begin to comprehend.

"You're going to need these." Someone said, holding something towards me. I reached out and grabbed the object that I still couldn't see. Feeling the black blur in my hand, I was able to figure out what I was holding.

_Glasses?_ I thought to myself. _Well, that __**would**__ explain why I can't see anything._

Putting them on, I was finally able to take in the scene: the first thing that I noticed were three worried looking teenagers standing by the side of my bed. A large, brown dog sat in the middle of them.

"Like, how you feeling, V?" a boy with a baggy green t-shirt and unkempt hair asked me.

"My head is killing me, but I guess I'm okay, otherwise."

"Well, I'm not surprised. You hit your head **pretty** hard." replied a girl with long, red hair and a short purple dress.

_Well __**that **__explains a lot!_ I thought to myself.

"Well, now that you're awake, maybe we should get you home so you can rest. The beds in this hospital aren't **exactly** the most comfortable in the world." the boy who had handed me the glasses said. This boy looked much more well-kept then the other one, with a white shirt and carefully combed hair.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, "Do I know you?"

"Come on; don't mess with us, Vel." The redheaded girl said nervously.

"Reah, Relma!"

"Did that dog just** talk?**"

"Yeah. Like, Scoob talks all the time. You know, we're not gonna fall for it, Velms."

"Fall for **what**?"

"Guys…" the other boy said. "I** really** don't think she's joking."

**Fred POV**

A few minutes later, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and I were waiting anxiously in the hallway.

"Well, unfortunately you are indeed correct." The doctor said, walking out of the room. "Your friend had come down with a case of amnesia."

"**Amnesia? **Oh, no! Like, what could possibly be worse than **amnesia**?" Shaggy asked frantically, "Oh, poor Velma! I like, can't believe she has amnesia! Wait, like, what** is** amnesia?"

"It means that she lost her memory, Shag." Daphne clarified.

"Oh. Well, will it like, ever come back?"

"Most likely." The doctor replied.

"What do you mean **most likely**?" I asked.

"Well, there are some rare cases where the memory does not return. But, as I said, it **is** rare. It may take nothing more than seeing something very important to her in order to jog her memory.

"Should we find something to bring back here?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Hospitalization is not typically required for amnesia patients. It may actually be better to have her go home."

"Okay. Like, thanks doc!" Shaggy said as we walked back into the room.

"Alright, Velma. The doctor said that you can go, so we're going to take you home, okay?" I asked.

"A-alright. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't actually know your names, so…"

"Oh, right! Sorry about that." I replied. "Well, I'm Fred, and this is Daphne."

"And like, I'm Norville, but most people just call me Shaggy; I'm sure you can guess why. And this is my best buddy, Scooby-Doo."

"And according to what you have been saying, I'm guessing my name is Velma?"

"Yeah." Daphne replied.

"I know that this is probably strange for you to hear from me, but it's nice to meet you guys."

"Like, we would say the same, but we already know you." Shaggy laughed.

"Do you always joke so much?" Velma asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied.

"Except when he's running from a monster." Daphne said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say a **monster**?"

"Yep." I replied.

"You've got to be kidding. There's no such thing as **monsters**! I may have amnesia, but I still know that much."

"Well, they're usually just people in masks." Daphne said.

"Yeah. We like, solve mysteries." Shaggy added.

"You're not **strange** or something, are you?" Velma asked.

"Depends on who you ask." I replied with a chuckle. "Come on. We can tell you everything on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred POV**

"So we drive around in **this** van and solve mysteries?" Velma asked on the ride home.

"Pretty much." I replied.

"Does everyone have a specific role in the group?"

"Well, we all work together for most of it, but we **do** have specific roles to some extent." Daphne replied.

"Such as?"

"Well, Fred's kind of the unofficial leader." Shaggy said. "Plus, he's like, really good with making traps to catch monsters. You know, when Scoob and I don't spring 'em by mistake."

"And Raphne's the pretty rone. Rand she's rood as ricking rocks."

"I'm sorry, what?" Velma asked.

"He said that Daphne's the pretty one who's good at picking locks." I clarified. "It takes a while to figure out Scooby's speech pattern, but once you do, you can understand him just fine."

"Anyway," Daphne said, "Shaggy and Scooby are who we usually use as bait for the monster, plus they're the fastest out of all of us."

"Yeah, because we're also like, the most cowardly."

"And** you** are the smart one. You're almost always the first to solve the mystery. Well, when you haven't lost your glasses, that is." I said with a chuckle.

"Gosh, all that mystery solving **does** sound like a lot of fun. What was the last case we solved?"

"Well, we are actually in the process of solving one right now." I said.

"Well, could you fill me in on the case? Maybe I could be of some help."

"Alright." I replied. "Well, we're investigating various werewolf sightings at Coolsville Middle School."

"Werewolf sightings?"

"Yep. The janitorial staff said that it attacked them in the night, and several students claim to have seen it."

"And like, Scoob and I ran into it!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Reah! Rit was rary!"

"Well, who are the suspects?"

"Well, there's one especially troublesome group of students that seems to enjoy scaring the younger kids."

"Yes, that does sound suspicious."

"And there's the music teacher who's mad that her budget was cut."

"Alright."

"And finally, there's the new science teacher, Ms. Adams."

"Why is she a suspect?"

"Well, she came from virtually out of nowhere, took the old teacher's job, **and **she never seems to be around when the monster attacks."

"Wait, what old teacher's job did she take?"

"The old science teacher, Mr. Miller, why?"

"Well, if he lost his job, then shouldn't** he** be a suspect?"

"Well, that's what we thought at first. But, we talked with him and he told us that he was about to retire, anyway."

"Alright. Have you found any clues?"

"Not yet, but we aren't very far into the investigation yet." Daphne replied.

"Like, we had to stop early yesterday because of your accident." Shaggy added.

"Wait, what do you mean, **yesterday**?"

"Yeah, the accident happened yesterday." I replied. "You were out for a while."

"My gosh. What exactly happened that caused all this?"

"Well you, Daphne, and I were searching for clues in the science room when you saw something suspicious on top of a bookshelf full of textbooks. You asked me to hold it steady so you could climb it, but just as you started up, Shaggy and Scooby ran in, trying to get away from the monster and they crashed into the bookshelf. I lost my grip, and it fell down, bringing you with it."

"Oh. Did the monster come in after them?"

"No, they'd lost him by then, but they didn't realize it."

"Re're really sorry, Relma!" Scooby said.

"It's okay, Scooby. It was an accident."

"Rut you rost your remory!"

"Well, according to the doctor, it **should** come back eventually."

"But like, what if it doesn't?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to re-learn everything. But hey, we'll cross that road when we get to it."

"Hey, guys? Sorry to interrupt, but we're here." I said.

"Wait a second, what am I going to say to my parents when I don't even recognize them? And why weren't they at the hospital? Or were they?"

"Actually, your parents are on a business trip." I replied. "I called them on the ride to the hospital, and they said they'd be on the first flight home."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"Well, yes. You have a younger sister named Madelyn, but she went away to camp for the summer. School got out a couple of days ago, which isn't making it any easier to investigate these werewolf sightings." I replied.

"You ready to go inside?" Daphne asked.

"Sure. The doctor **did** say that there might be something  
in the house to jog my memory. Of course, this van is pretty unforgettable, and I didn't recognize it." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try." Daphne replied.

"Alright, gang. Let's go in." I said.

"Wait. One more question, first."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What's up with the scarf?" she laughed.

"It's an ascot!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Velma POV**

You know, most people would think that it would be hard for me to walk in to my house, especially considering that the first thing that I saw was a large picture of who I assumed was my family. All of them were smiling back at me with big, toothy grins. I saw how happy they were, and yes, I **did** really want to **at least** be able to identify them. But I couldn't. I couldn't even tell if** I** was in the picture, and when I realized **that**, it hit me that I couldn't even remember what **I** looked like. Honestly, I was half eager and half afraid to find out. Eventually, my incredible curiosity took over and I looked in the mirror. The first thing that I noticed were the freckles scattered on my cheeks, and they quickly became my favorite feature, as they added an interesting element to my otherwise fairly plain looking face. My eyes were such a dark brown that they almost appeared black, and unlike Daphne, I didn't have any makeup on. Even if I had been wearing makeup, it would have been concealed by my oversized glasses, which took up most of my face. I wasn't quite sure what I thought of my hair, which was cut short; a little **too** short in my opinion, though I **could** understand why I never grew it out. And then there was the sweater. I had noticed what I was wearing beforehand, but until this point hadn't really given it much thought. According to Fred, it was the beginning of summer, and the heavy turtleneck I was wearing seemed like something that would be worn closer to winter.

"Isn't this sweater a little **warm** for this weather?" I wondered aloud.

"Like, that's what we've been asking ourselves for **years**." Shaggy laughed. Honestly, even though it was as if I had just met him and the others, I was really thankful to have them with me. I could see why I had liked them so much; they were good kids. And, not going to lie, I thought that Fred was pretty cute.

"So, about this mystery." I said, bringing back the conversation from the van.

"What about it?" Fred asked.

"I don't know; **anything**!"

"Well, there isn't much more to tell." Fred said. "Like we said before, we only just started working on the case."

"Well, what's the next opportunity to investigate some more?"

"Like, that's my girl!" Shaggy laughed. "Even with amnesia, she wants to work on solving the mystery!"

"What? I'm just curious about it!"

"Well," Fred began with a chuckle, "I guess we could go tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun!" I said.

"Alright! You want us to stay here overnight?" Fred offered.

"That would be good."

**Fred POV**

When we got to the school the next day, it was fairly early in the morning. The first place we decided to look was the science room. The first thing we noticed was that no one had picked up the bookcase, which was lying on the floor with textbooks scattered everywhere.

"I can't believe no one cleaned this up yet!" Daphne said.

"That may actually be a good thing, Daph." Velma said. "Freddie, you said that I had seen something suspicious on top of the bookcase, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if no one touched it…" she said, bending over to examine the mound of textbooks, "Then **that **means that it's still here." She slowly stood back up, holding something in her hand.

"Rhat is it?" Scooby asked.

"It looks like a pearl necklace." Daphne said.

"The** same** pearl necklace that Ms. Adams was wearing a few days ago!" I added.

"But like, why would there be a pearl necklace on top of a bookcase?" Shaggy asked.

"She was probably trying to hide it while she was out scaring kids." I replied. Almost as if on cue, the werewolf suddenly burst into the room!

"Zoinks!"

"Jeepers!" There was a short pause, and everybody turned towards Velma.

"Am I supposed to say something?"

"Oh, man. She doesn't even say jinkies anymore!" I said.

"Jinkies? Is that even a word?"

"Oh, just come on!" I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"Why are we running if you're so sure it's Ms. Adams?" She asked as we sprinted through the hallway.

**"Because**, like, somebody who willingly dresses up as a monster in order to scare people is like, **not** someone we want to be around!" Shaggy yelled.

"And we've run into enough **real **monsters that it's better safe than sorry." Daphne added.

"You know, we don't usually talk while running in terror." I said. "This feels really different."

"Well excuse me for not being quite sure how you guys do things around here!" Velma retorted.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! I'm just stating a fact!"

"Well, what do we normally do?"

"We usually run through the hallway, screaming, and running in and out of doors and getting mixed up until we end up together again, in which we run into a room and hide until the monster gives up and goes away."

"Well, all of **that** seems fairly unnecessary."

"Yeah, but it works!"

"Well, I'm not going to argue. I'm new at this."

"Hey, guys?" Shaggy said. "Like, I think we lost her."

"See? Don't you think that's more effective?" Velma asked.

"Well, yeah. If you want to do it the** boring** way." I chuckled. "Now, come on, let's go look for more clues."


End file.
